Only a Girl Has an Announcement
by lanceXstorm5
Summary: Krystal and Light, the stars of the Only a Girl series, have a very special announcement to give to their fans. OC x Krystal. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note : Hey there, everyone. I'm back! And I have some excellent news for everyone who has read my stories and followed me all of these years. However, instead of me talking, I'll let Krystal and Light take this one in their own way. Enjoy!**

 **Only a Girl Has an Announcement**

* * *

Krystal and Light were sitting down and enjoying their morning coffee after putting their teenage children on the bus for school. Krystal took a sip and opened an eye to suddenly notice that they were not alone. She smiled and greeted their audience.

"Oh, hello there. Long time, no see, huh?" She turned to Light and gestured for his attention. "Light, dear, look who it is."

Light turned to the audience and smiled brightly. "Hey there everybody."

Krystal and Light stood up from their seats at the table and stood to address their audience. The two entwined their hands and Krystal took the lead. "First of all, I want to personally thank all of you for all of your support for nearly the past ten years on behalf of the author. It's hard to believe that it's really been that long, but it has." Krystal takes a moment to wipe a tear from her eye. The support and reception you have given has inspired him and awoke a love for reading and writing he never knew he had. It was you who convinced him to make it his dream to become a published author."

Krystal stepped back to allow Light his turn to talk. "For a long time now, the author has been following a long, hard road. He's been very quiet as well, for the most part. Even still, you all have shown that he is not forgotten and that you want more from him. Well, Krystal and I have a very special announcement to make."

From there, Krystal stepped forward once again to make the long awaited announcement alongside Light. They smiled happily at each other and toward the audience again simultaneously.

"We are proud to announce that lanceXstorm5 has written his first publishable book! And it is called _4 Corners Edge: The Black Grimoire_!"

"Although, technically, we were his first book so to speak," Krystal added cheekily. "But still, it's true. The author has written a brand new book. He has worked extremely hard on it and devoted years to its development and polish in the background."

Light interrupted at this moment. "His new story is the start of a trilogy with two new a protagonists."

"Obviously, a boy and girl pairing," Krystal stated.

"And their story starts with them unfortunately dragged into an invisible war between supernatural entities called Inverze, who are forcing people to wage their war for them with the Inverze themselves serving as their weapons in this war. More interestingly, our protagonist's Inverze is the living spellbook, Lexicon, and there is no love in this partnership."

"That's right, Light," Krystal interjected. "Make no mistake, Lexicon is more interested in trying to bend Felix to its will and threatening his family rather than befriending him. Although Felix must reluctantly rely on Lexicon's power to survive, he will struggle against Lexicon's whims and try to find a way to kill the entity and protect those he hold dear from both it and the other wielders chosen to participate in this war." Krystal stopped talking just long enough to give a thumbs-up. "This story is all of that and so much more. Check out his youtube channel with the advert for more details."

"Oh, wait a minute. Krystal, when does his new book come out?"

"Thank you for asking, Light." Krystal gazed into the eyes of the audience. "Everyone interested won't have to wait long at all. In fact, its release date is scheduled for Christmas Day! That's right! As of the moment of us making this announcement, the author's new book comes out tomorrow! Please, support these new adventurers the same way you have supported us."

Light stepped forward. "Krystal and I thank you all for everything, but now it is time some other characters to have their moment in the spotlight. More than anything, the author would love to be able to write full-time. As of the moment, that isn't possible, but with your help that dream is far from out of reach. When and if he does manage to achieve that dream, then the author might be able to write another longer story involving Krystal and I. However, the author isn't entirely done with fanfiction at this time. He is interested in writing some shorter stories for other fandoms."

Krystal laughed. "For the umpteenth time, thank you. Be sure to check out the author's bio page and youtube channel over the next couple of days for any updates or notices. Just remember, this was where it all started. Those roots will never be forgotten. And if you're new to lanceXstorm5's work, I suggest you give our story a whirl if you like adventure, modern fantasy, fun characters, and epic storylines."

Krystal paused and both she and Light raised a hand to wave at their audience. "Goodbye everybody! See you all in the future!"


	2. The New Book is Out

The New Book is Out… For Real this Time

Krystal and Light stood side-by-side with gleeful, but also slightly bashful, expressions. "Thank you all so much for coming by again. As some of you may have figured out by now, the book didn't exactly go up as expected."

"Technically it did, if you look at the publication date-" Light immediately silenced himself after spotting Krystal's glare for interrupting her with his technical correction.

"Right. Anyway, it took a few extra days on Amazon's end, but Felix and Mercedes' story is finally released!" Krystal glanced over to her side and muttered under her breath. "Though I really wished they could have warned us about those extra setup days."

"And the author accidentally didn't hit 'save' when he went to insert his website onto his profile page," Light quipped. He soon realized that he shouldn't have as Krystal stared pointedly at him.

"Is there anything else you would like to add, dear?" It was less of a statement and more of a threat. Though he always found the way his wife did that to be scary, but also kind of hot from his perspective. Still scary though.

"Nope, I'm good!"

"Good. So, as I was saying, there was an unexpected delay and some mistakes were made, but everything has been worked out! You can go to the author's profile page and there you WILL find his website, where you'll find his new work in the books section. And Light and I, from the bottom of our hearts, want to thank you once again!"

They both turned to each other with sweet smiles and tears in their eyes, then to the audience, "Goodbye! And Thank you for all of your support," they exclaimed together.


End file.
